Erica
:For the English voice actress, see Erica Schroeder. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Erica |jname=エリコ |tmname=Eriko |slogan=no |image=Erica Coordinator.png |size=230px |caption=Erica |age=no |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |gender=Female |hometown=Pacifidlog Town |region=Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG115 |epname=Mean With Envy |enva=Amy Birnbaum |java=Chiemi Chiba }} Erica (Japanese: エリコ Eriko) is a Pokémon Coordinator and a recurring character who appeared in the . She appeared in Mean With Envy and Pacifidlog Jam. History Erica's first appearance was in Mean With Envy. She and her boyfriend were training for the Pacifidlog Town . Erica hoped that she and Joshua would be the first couple to become winners in the Contest. Much to Erica's chagrin, began training with Joshua. They were only doing so as friends, but Erica refused to believe May's story. She was convinced that May was going to steal Joshua away from her. During the Contest in Pacifidlog Jam, Joshua faced off against May in the Contest Battles. Erica hoped that Joshua would defeat her, but she was stunned when May ended up defeating him. Now more than ever, Erica wanted to defeat May. However, when May defeated Erica, the Coordinator had a change of heart. She told May that she was jealous of her, and that she shouldn't have been. She and Joshua both had cameos watching May on TV during the Hoenn Grand Festival in Deceit and Assist. Character Erica was jealous of at first since she was with Joshua for a while when they were for the Pokémon Contest. However, despite May trying to tell her the story, Erica still remains jealous and does everything for Joshua's attention. During the Contest, Erica hoped that she and Joshua would be the ones who would win the event and share the Ribbon. However, her dreams were shattered when May defeated Joshua and advanced to the final round. Erica had a change of heart since then and gained respect for May. Pokémon was first seen in Mean With Envy where her owner was trying to show her off, to show that Jynx was much more cuter than May's Skitty to . She was then used when tried to steal Ash's Pikachu and and with the help of , , , Max and Joshua, they were able to send Team Rocket blasting off. She was used in the Pacifidlog Town in the appeals round where she combined Blizzard and Psychic. After getting through to the second round along with May and Joshua, she went up against The Jester and in Pacifidlog Jam, and proceeded because Jessie was disqualified for cheating. In the finals, Jynx battled May and her Skitty and lost, earning May her fifth Ribbon. Jynx's known moves are , , , and .}} Contests Erica has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Contest - Runner-Up (Pacifidlog Jam) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=千葉千恵巳 Chiemi Chiba |en=Amy Birnbaum |fi=Susa Saukko |pt_br=Denise Reis |es_eu=Sandra Jara}} Trivia * A female cheerleader in Triple Leaders, Team Threats!, Dreams by the Yard Full!, and Cilan Takes Flight! bears a remarkable resemblance to Erica. Category:Anime characters Category:Coordinators de:Erica es:Erica fr:Érica it:Erica ja:エリコ zh:江梨子